Vindication
by xx2krazi2luvxx
Summary: Hope dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption.“Yeah, but I wasn’t sleeping that well anyway,” Harry lied definetly.
1. Proluge

**Vindication Prelude**

Of course you all know nearly all of these characters completely and entirely belong to the Fabulous J.K. Rowling, this is just my imagination flowing through my fingers into this story. Umm. Well just see how it goes.

Okay this is going to get crazy for the prelude okay so forgive my crazy mind. If I have you terribly screwed up in your mind just email me. This part is going to be taking my ideas and mixing them with OOTP to help everyone know what is going on when I actually begin writing my real fanfic later.

Note: I completely cut Tonks' character it just didn't work. Sorry to all of her fans.

As kind of like a Tonks I put Adelliya Lynoxx. She is Harry's cousin on his dad's side. Her mom was Bianca Potter. She was nine years older than James. Her and her husband Alexander Lynoxx were killed on a mission for the Order about a week after Harry was born. Adelliya was seven years old. I completely and totally did the math on that and as long as the Harry Potter Lexicon is right than I am pretty sure that I am. Adreama Merchellin is Arianna's mother, which by now you have probably figured out. Her and Sirius were supposed to get married on November 1st 1981, but obviously that didn't happen. One more I promise and then you can begin. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband had a daughter Lauralie who lived with his parents after they were put into Azkaban. She is in the same year as Harry. She has always been at Hogwarts and of course was sorted into Slytherin and her and Draco Malfoy have been well pretty "romantically involved since the end of Third year. Please bare with me. I am pretty crazy but this story has been in development since I was like a sixth grader. And now I am a freshman in hs so it needed to come out of my brain so maybe others might be able to enjoy it.

This will be pretty choppy in places so please forgive me because at times it might get hard to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Order of The Phoenix xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a small pop a girl appeared. She obviously had just began to learn to apparate because she tripped and fell into the ugly old curtain Harry had seen earlier. He only had time to hear her yell, "Damn it!" when a bloodcurdling scream shot through his ears. The curtain was opened but didn't reveal a door, but a picture of (Sirius' moms description sorry for my laziness).

The girl jumped up to her feet with amazing agility. She immediately lurched at the curtain trying to shut it. The angry old woman just yelled louder. The girl reached in her robes and pulled out her wand. "Silen…." She didn't get to finish her spell because Lupin had just rushed in to try and help her. He had grabbed her wrist so that she wouldn't finish her spell. She looked at him and frowned but she dropped her wand right there and went over there and began to pull the curtain shut but they still couldn't.

"Shut up you miserable old hag." Harry's godfather had just ran forward and between him and Lupin were able to get the curtain shut over the portrait.

"Fewwww, I'm sorry you guys." She said as she reached down and grabbed her wand. "Nobody was hurt though right, well apart from maybe your ears." Lupin walked by and patted her on her shoulders.

She was in the strangest attire Harry had ever seen a witch ware. Well, except for when the Weasley's had tried to dress up as muggles. She was wearing tall black boots, beige riding pants, and a short green robe that only went to just barely above her knees. She had a head of black hair that was done in a bun at the bottom of her head with a few straying pieces throughout it.

They go to dinner and stuff ect…

When they were all enjoying there soup small conversations were all around the table. The girl had sat down with Fred and George and was deep in conversation over something but then busted out laughing with them. She had a pretty laugh. She looked over at him.

"You think I am so terribly rude." She said and sent a hand across to him over the table. Harry grabbed it and shuck it. "I am Arianna, please call me Ari though."

"I am Harry." He said back. She nodded and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day's leading up to Harry's trial xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry found out later that she would floo to Spain two days a week to work with Hippogriffs and that explained her odd attire that night. The rest of the week she would go in to the Ministry to work for her mom Adreama also in the order as an office aid doing odd little jobs around.

The morning of Harry's trial he had crept downstairs not planning on finding anyone in the dinning room. He was wrong. Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Adreama and Ari were already down there. Mrs. Weasley immediately began fussing over his hair and making him breakfast. Arianna was eating an apple and very into the book she was reading. Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and Adreama had been talking and looked up when he came in.

skip ahead a little bit

Harry was heading out into the hallway waiting for Mr. Weasley when Arianna had came up to him taking off her charm bracelet.

"Here take it, you won't need the luck to get though the trial because there is no case for the Ministry, but you know just in case." She said and appairated with a quick pop.

He looked at. There were a bunch of charms on it with many different kinds of jewels and metals. It was probably very expensive. A little golden snitch fluttered tiny diamond wings. A silver hippogriff moved its head back and forth looking around though sapphire eyes. A horse carved out of an emerald galloped around. Several others were moving around. A dog made out of dark black onyx looked up at him and wagged its tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Christmas Time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once everything had settled down about Mr. Weasley the holidays turned out to be quite nice. Harry woke Christmas morning to find a large pile of presents at the foot of the bed. Hermione had given Ron and him some miscellaneous candies and homework journals. "Typical Hermione." Harry thought. Lupin and Sirius had bought a large series of Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Arianna had gotten Ron and him an enourmous, enormous amount of candy and several books about Quidditch.

At breakfast that morning Arianna was wearing a beautiful holly hairpiece woven in and out of her hair that she had let go wavy that day. She was talking with Sirius when Harry and Ron came in. Harry began telling Sirius how useful the set of books were going to be. Arianna had just got up and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Department of Mysteries xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry about the big jump but nothing to out of the ordinary happens between here and then, I mean I know it is a lot of space, but there really aren't that many changes I will go over at a later time I just really want to get to my real story. Maybe at the end I will publish like a good one I just really want to get into my story.

They walked down the path in staring at the shelves on each sides of them and noticing the odd orbs that were on the shelves.

"He should be right here." He looked back and said more to Arianna than to anyone else.

She nodded and kept going forward.

"Harry," Hermione said from somewhere behind, "Harry, I don't think that he is here."

"Shut up, shut up." He yelled turning to look at his friends. She was right Voldemort had led them all into a trap. He knew now, he had to get them all out as quickly and safely. They had trusted him.

"Harry, Harry come look at this," Ron said pointing to one of the small glass orbs.

Harry walked over to. It was a smooth shining amber color. It had his name on it along with Lord Voldemort. He grabbed for it, something held him back, but he immediately over came it and grabbed. When picked it up and held it closer.

"That's right now hand it over Potter," drawled the silky voice of Lucious Malfoy from behind the black robes. He was surrounded by a group of about ten Death Eaters. Harry held his breath as he turned to face him. Arianna immedatley brought her wand up and was looking around. She looked over to him. They were out numbered.

they smashed shelves running

Harry, Hermione, Arianna, and Neville had come into a small office room. Hermione sealed the door.

"Did any one see where Ron, Ginny, and Luna went?" Harry said looking at the three.

"The went on down the hall." Arianna said.

There was a loud bang at the door Hermione had sealed.

"You guys go, I'll give you a head start and catch up." Arianna said pulling her wand out.

"Are you crazy?" Harry said.

"No, go now I promise I will be just fine. GO!" she screamed at them as the door finally gave way and instantly a wave of stunning spells came firing in. Nobody was hit. Harry ran, he looked back. Arianna had cast some kind of spell a white blue wave had flown over the Death Eaters and they had all been stopped in mid stride.

Neville, Hermione, and Harry made it into the next room and the next after that before they finally found Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Ron had gone very funny, and Ginny was clutching her ankle like it was broken. Hermione immedatley swept down on her and cast a spell to bind it.

At that moment Arianna had bolted into that room and sealed the door behind her.

"We have to get out of here right now." She said.

"Alright." Harry said.

Hermione and Arianna hoisted Ginny up, Harry and Neville were trying to help Ron but he was having fits. Luna was behind Ginny helping Ari and Hermione.

"Come on." Harry shouted.

Lucious Malfoy and three others Death Eaters broke though the door Arianna had sealed. Two large men lurched at Arianna. Their masks were off and there faces had been deformed with large pus pockets. What ever she had hit them with was a good charm. She stunned them before the got close to her.

Malfoy though a stunner at Harry which he dodged but went though a door way that led to the room with the arch in it. Harry ran down the stairs, but was cornerd at the arch. The Death Eaters all rushed down the stairs and cornered him.

"Now Potter there is no where to go. Give us the prophecy and we may spare you and your little group." Malfoy said extending his hand out.

"Oh, really so I give you this little ball," he said pulling it out of his pocket, "and you will just let us skip out of her back to Hogwarts."

When he had pulled it out of his pocket all of them held there breath.

Bellatrix lunged forward but Malfoy hit put his hand out in front of her. "No wait we will fine some way to persuade him," Lucious said.

Of all the way fate works it really screwed them all over at that point. Arianna had just showed up at the top of the stairs and sent three stunning spells at the Death Eaters. Two of the three were put to use causing Crabbe and Avery. Bellatrix, who had dodged the spell took the aim at her very insultingly and sent a spell back at Arianna, who had dodged it but lost her balance and fell down the stone stairs hitting each one of them, and by the looks of it very painfully.

Harry's natural instinct made him begin to run over to her but Malfoy grabbed his shoulders and held him back.

"Ahh, Bella, I think that we have found a way to persuade him." Malfoy said in an interested tone.

Arianna had lifted herself up on her fours and was gasping for air. Malfoy looked over at Goyle who smirked and walked over and grabbed her by the waist and made her stand up.

Bellatrix spoke up first, "Wow, just a chip off the old block, you'd never know that you were even closely related to the Merchellins." Arianna took one large breathe and lifted her wand arm. She was to worn down. "Explliarmus," Bellatrix said though a laugh. "Did you believe that Sirius was here to little one? How is he? I heard that he really didn't care much for you. I was always told that he wanted a son." She said. A wave of realization went over Harry. He looked back over at Arianna. Harry had never seen Arianna's eyes so cold and filled with hate, and then all of the sudden "Smack!"

Bellatrix had a nice sized red mark on her face. She smiled slightly. "Crucio!" Bellatrix held it for nearly two minutes, leaving Arianna on all fours again holding her head. "Crucio!" yelled again, but this time she held for much longer. Arianna finally let out a scream.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Harry yelled. He looked down on her. Her nose was bleeding and she was crying. "Stop, I'll give it to you just stop." Harry said. Arianna was shaking her head, and Harry heard a faint "No."

Luscious' eyes were alight. Suddenly a wave of stunning spells went though again. It was the Order. It was going to be okay now. The Death Eaters focus was no long on Harry so he immediately ran over to Arianna. "Are you okay?" Harry said to her.

"Oh yes, marvelous, simply marvelous." She said trying to break a smile. "Where is my wand."

Harry looked around. "Accio Wand." Harry said and reached out and caught it.

"Harry," Sirius said as he was dueling with Bellatrix, "get you and Arianna get the others out. Now!" he shouted as he dodged one of her spells.

"Right. Come on." Harry said to Arianna as he grabbed her under the arm and helped her get up.

"Is that the best you got?" He heard Sirius yell. Well you all know what happens here. It will make me cry if I rewrite it

Arianna had ripped away from Harry's grasp but he didn't realize it. She was sprinting straight to the veil where Sirius had just fell though. "No, No!" She screamed. She went to drop to the ground but Lupin grabbed her. "No, Dad, no!" she was screaming though tears. Lupin was holding her and he closed his eyes.

Bellatrix had dodged a spell that Mad-Eye Moody had sent at her. Arianna tore away from Lupin with all of her strength and was running as fast as Harry had ever seen anyone run after Bellatrix. "Arianna" Lupin shouted after her. "Immobulis" he sent at her but she was already out the door. Harry looked around trying to think and tore off after them.

He had missed the lift twice. As he was running into the Atrium he saw a bright flash of black smoke and heard Arianna scream. "No," he said speeding up. To his fear arianna was laying there on the smooth marble floor. She wasn't moving. Harry feel to his knees and checked for a pulse. There was none.

A rage like no other engulfed Harry. He wanted to kill Bellatrix. To make her pay for this damage.

"Come out Bellatrix. You coward where are you." Harry shouted. "Lumous."

"Well look at you little Potter. Isn't this a sight." She said mocking him. Starring straight at him as she walked closer.

His hatred finally boiled over. "Crucio," he shouted with as much rage and power as he could put behind it. Bellatrix screamed and fell to the ground.

You know what happens here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Second War Begins xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione reads The Daily Prophet

All of them were going to be okay physically. Arianna hadn't said two words since then. She had been revived shortly after returning to Hogwarts. Madame Prompfry was still making quite a fuss over her though. Harry had wanted her to come up to the hospital wing to se Ron and Hermione with him. He told her they would enjoy her presence. She sat by the window near their beds while they had talked. She was starring out the window.

"I'll see you later you guys," she said as she excused herself. Harry looked up at her. She was crying.

Ron leaned over toward Harry, "Is she okay? I mean like I don't get it. Why is she so upset?"

Harry thought on this one. It was like when Dumbledore had told him about Neville's parents. She'll tell them when they need to know.

"You guys I feel like a walk. I'll see you later," Harry said rising from the foot of Ron's bed.

"See 'ya Harry," they all said

He went down the stairs and into the Great Hall when he was on his way out of the door when he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy and his clique.

well you know how this goes

He wondered hopelessly around the grounds before he decided that to walk around the lake. He had been walking for about five minutes when he found Arianna throwing stones out into the lake. She was throwing with all of her might yelling and screaming and crying. Her face was soaked with tears. Harry waited a while before he approached her. She finally just collapsed where she was. She looked up quickly when she heard Harry coming up to her.

"Can I sit down." Harry said. Arianna didn't respond. She just sat contentedly looking out onto the lake. "Are you okay?" Harry asked bracingly.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" She said as she jumped up and faced him. "I am sorry," she said walking over to him. I just don't know what to do." She was about four feet away when she sat down and looked back out onto the lake. Harry sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her knees. Harry wanted to say something to her to help her. Just to do something. He couldn't think of anything. They just sat there for the rest of the day. He thought of the prophecy and of that nights events. There was so much to comprehend. He thought of Arianna to. How hard it must have been for her all of that time just. Seeing Sirius. He remembered at Christmas how she had tried to talk to him, but right as there conversation began Harry had walked in Sirrius' attention immediately turned to him. He remembered seeing how crestfallen her face was. He was so close to her but yet so far. She had watched him fall though the veil that night, and nearly died trying to get revenge. There was to much going on. He just starred out at the lake with her. They sat in silence all afternoon just like this. Thinking.

A/N You know how ootp ends. Well? What did you think please review I hopefully will have the next chapter up sometime tonight.


	2. Late Night Mail

_Chapter 1_

**_Late Night Mail_**

Harry tossed and turned but sleep was not coming. He had never felt more alone in his whole life. He was stuck at Privet Drive surrounded by people who hated him almost as bad Lord Voldemort himself. What an odd thought, that your relatives could care less if you lived or died, but then again it was the Dursleys.

Sleep it seemed had been only in desperation for Harry. Only when his body just wasn't going to function with out it because it seemed that whenever he was sleeping he was haunted. By Sirius, by Cedric, by his parents, none of them had let him get a peaceful night sleep since he returned from Hogwarts.

He had taken just to thinking during the day. About the prophecy, Sirius, even sometimes Ari would become a topic in his mind. He wondered about her, if she was okay. He had heard from her once or twice in the three weeks since they had separated Kings Cross Station. Her letters had been short and to the point. She said what little she could sneak a few code things in there as well. Just little stuff, but it made Harry feel a little bit better. A couple of her letters were more thoughtful than some of the ones he had received from Ron and Hermione. He knew things must have been very difficult at Grimmauld place, and knew that everyone would be dealing with the loss of Sirius differently.

Harry was still struggling with a way to come to terms with the loss of his godfather. It seemed that his life was filled with hardship after hardship, but it also seemed that people who died around him, were dying for him.

He was startled by something outside his window. Reflexes immediately shot him up and he grabbed for his wand on the bedside table. Walking slowly and carefully over to the window he saw that he was frightened by none other than Arianna's Barn Owl Athena.

He opened the window and stuck his arm out to her; she obliged and went to his shoulder as he walked back over to his bed turning on the light on his bedside table. Athena obediently stuck out her leg to give him the letter she was carrying.

"Go get a drink," he said to her motioning over to Hedwig's cage. She hooted quietly

and perched next to Hedwig. He opened up the letter but nothing was on it. He thought for a moment why Arianna would send him a blank bit of parchment but thought for a minute of all the ways that Ari could have hidden the writing from him. Jokingly he tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." It worked ink began shooting out from the point his wand made contact with the parchment. He smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you well, and that you didn't wind up burning this out of rage because I used charmed ink. I hope that Athena hasn't been a pest while delivering it. It is so late right now but I couldn't sleep so I figured that you probably wouldn't mind getting mail._

_You need to know that within the next week you are probably going to be back here for a while. Mum and Dumbledore have decided that your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin should somehow be given a heads up that Voldemort is looking for you. So if your Uncle comes home saying that he is to have an important business client for dinner, it's probably mum. Ron and Hermione it seems haven't been fighting that much so far and have got Ginny and I raising our eyebrows. _

_I have been working with Fred and George at the joke shop. Remus told me that it was good for me to have something to do besides wandering around the house all day. I don't know it just gets so overwhelming just being here and seeing Kreacher. Right after we got home mum had to take my wand out of fear that I might kill him with it. That really didn't do much good. I almost had him strangled the next day for make a snide little remark of his. I would have had him to if Remus had come in at that exact moment and pulled me off of the little terror. _

_This is getting rather long I better end this letter. Hope your doing okay, and please remember don't don anything that could get you hurt because I don't want to sound like a prude Harry but there are probably Death Eaters around the corner waiting to get you. I'm not joking._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Arianna_

He wondered if she had written it tonight and she wasn't sleeping well either. That thought felt weird. They were feeling the same even thought they were miles and miles apart. He wondered to what it would be like going back there and living with Kreacher.

Harry let Athena stay with Hedwig until morning. It wasn't a long trip but he wanted to write Arianna back, but not now for the first time in ages he really wanted to get some sleep. The thought of being back with his friends and the people he cared for most over took him the feeling left him with enough warmth to get a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When Harry finally woke up the next morning he stretched his body and took in a big breath. He wetted his lips as he grabbed his glasses and looked around. The morning sunlight was streaming in though his window. He dressed quickly remember that he needed to write Ari back after seeing Athena dozing in Hedwig's cage. He pulled out a quill and a fresh piece of parchment.

"Good Morning Ari," trying to make his letter sound interesting. 

_Good Morning Ari,_

Hope that you slept well last night. Sorry I didn't reply right away I was tired and went back to sleep shortly after reading your letter.

Seeing as how he didn't have any invisible ink he tried to code the letter.

I can't wait until Uncle Vernon has his dinner guests. I am very happy. I hope everything is going well with you and that you don't kill any creatures. They might through you into Azkaban for that, but then again, if no one is there to guard you, you and the others might break out pretty easily.

He read and then reread though it trying to see if it was very obvious.

Hope to see you soon,

Harry

He stuck his arm out for Athena and attached the letter to her leg. He walked over to the window, opened it and let Athena on her way. He watched her fly until he could no longer see her and then plopped back on his bed. He thought about what he was going to do today. Wondering when Adreama and Lupin were going to bust him out of the Dursley's prison. His thoughts wandered around aimlessly like this for around thirty minutes.

He heard his Uncle's new fancy company car pull out of the driveway. Dudley hadn't really bothered him much, well none of them had for that matter. Well, after Moody's speech he gave to them he shouldn't really be surprised. He got up and out of boredom began rummaging thorough his trunk. He found his most prized positions along with some odds and ends. His quidditch robes, Firebolt, school books, robes, broken quills, rumpled up parchment, and a shattered mirror. Harry's lungs seized up when he saw it. A nauseous feeling hit the pit of his stomach. He slammed the trunk shut and took several deep-calming breaths.

That mirror might have saved Sirius. No, it would have saved Sirius. If only Harry hadn't been so damned pig headed about not getting Sirius involved with his occulmency. Harry sat there and leaned against the trunk with his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were loosing color. He hadn't really put that much effort into thinking about the mirror. What happened happened, there was no way around it, but Sirius was gone. He wasn't going to come back and it had been because of Harry's stubbornness. Rage suddenly filled up inside him. In this lifetime he figured that he really wasn't supposed to be happy. That was his conclusion. Life had been cursed out of his parents and then knocked out of his godfather. Misery.

He joined the Dursleys at dinner that night. It was a light meal. Dudley had told his parents not even to buy the snack foods that he loved. He had lost a lot of weight over the last year at his school. He was school champion boxer. Harry knew this because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon loved bringing it up to everyone he met.

"Tomorrow night I have invited a prospective client to our home for dinner." Uncle Vernon said as he was finishing his third piece of pie.

"This is a major deal. It could put us out of this dump." He continued sitting down his plate. His gaze suddenly became very intent on Harry who had been trying very hard not to grin when his Uncle had brought it up. Vernon, who had noticed Harry's odd behavior at his comment spoke up, "There are to be absolutely NO faults in this dinner," he said with his face intent very much on Harry.

Vernon went on and on about how much he needed this deal. When he had winded himself from talking Harry was able to excuse himself and go back up to his room. He was going to get out of this place and back with people that he could talk to. He decided that's what he really needed just to talk, to vent for a while. He really wanted to talk with someone anyone it didn't matter. He just needed someone it seemed to pat him on the back and say it is going to be okay. That's all he really needed.


	3. Dinner

Chapter 2

Dinner

The day went pretty smooth, besides the fact that Aunt Petunia went on a major house-cleaning spree. Harry tried to gather up all of his belongings so that things would be ready when he left tonight. He wasn't completely sure how this was going to work. He even wondered if Adreama was going to make the Dursley's leave as well. That was pretty stupid it seemed.

When 5:30 rolled around Harry was given orders to make himself look somewhat presentable because Ms. Merchellin had wanted to have dinner with the whole family to get a 'better impression of what kind of man Vernon was.' Harry figured that was a good idea on Adrema's part.

Harry was told to help set the table, he didn't argue this. He new that with in the next hour or so he was leaving this hellhole to go back to the closest family he had ever had.

Harry sat down with the Dursley's in the living room at five 'til six waiting for the Merchellin's to arrive. Aunt Petunia was in a powdery blue dress. Uncle Vernon wore a businessy looking suit and tie. Dudley looked rather like his father only without a mustache. Harry had tried to fix his hair to please the Dursley's and wore a grey button up shirt with one of Dudley's pairs of old to small black pants.

At five after six, a cab dropped two tall dark haired women. Arianna had came with her mother. Harry didn't think she would be she did. That was even better they could talk maybe.

"Vernon you didn't tell me that there were two people coming," Aunt Petunia said heading off toward the kitchen, probably to add another plate.

"Must have slipped my mind," Vernon said making his way to the door.

Harry got up and walked to the door. Dudley pushed him out of the way. He was probably going to try and hit on Arianna. Harry snorted.

One of them knocked on the door. Dudley opened it. Arianna came through first. She gave Harry a big smile, Adreama followed looking slightly aggravated, but smiled just the same.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley," Adreama said sticking her hand out to him. Vernon grabbed it back and gave it a light shake.

"A very good one indeed," Vernon replied releasing her hand.

"This is my daughter Arianna," she said grabbing Ari by the shoulders and moving her more into Vernon's view. She shook Vernon's hand politely and then began looking around.

"This is my son Dudley," he said motioning to Dudley. "and my nephew, Harry," he said in a rather disgusted tone nodding his head toward Harry. Harry just grinned. Harry came the conclusion that this was just pretty dumb, and with that he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. At the dining room table Harry had sat between Dudley and Vernon, Arianna on the other side of Dudley then Adreama followed by Petunia and then back to Vernon. This had to have been one of the strangest dinners Harry had ever been.

They ate their lamb chop dinner rather quietly only with scattered dull talk of the weather and the lamb chops. After dinner Harry, Dudley and Arianna were excused to the living room, leaving the adults to talk business.

Harry followed Arianna into the living room behind Dudley.

"What is the grocery bill for this house every week?" she whispered over her shoulder to Harry who just chuckled a little bit.

Arianna sat in a chair across from Dudley and Harry. He got a good chance to really see her. Her fathers long black hair was hanging loosely about her face. Her grey eyes were rather dull and lifeless compared to how they once were before, well before Sirius died.

It was an awkward silence as they all sat there. Dudley kept looking suggestively at Arianna, but on the other hand she was starring around the living room popping her knuckles. When Harry finally caught her eye, he gave her a look asking "what is going on?" Her answer was very nonchalant. She moved her head toward the dinning room and then gazed in a bored tone down at her watch.

Sitting here in the living room not talking got really old really fast. Arianna began to click her tongue in her mouth boredly when she looked down at her watch again. He noticed that she was trying to hide her charm bracelet with all of its charmed charms, which moved around quite unlike a muggle one.

When she looked back up from her watch she smiled slightly and winked at Harry.

"Would either of you like a toffee," she said reaching into her handbag pulling out a few brightly wrapped candies with three curly 'W's' on them. Harry figured that it would be best to decline the offer figuring that they were probably from Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes.

"No I'm good," Harry said grinning.

"I'll have one," Dudley said reaching out his hand. Arianna obliged and placed one wrapped in blue paper in his hand. The candy barely made it out of the paper before it was swallowed and after that Arianna barely had time to contain her laugh before Dudley fell backwards into sleep against the couch. At that the two of them both burst into a fit of laughs. She had spent way to much time with Fred and George this summer that was definitely apparent.

"What was that?" Harry said in between his fits of laugh.

"A Sleeping Sweet, my own creation. That was too easy," she said as she laughed harder.

"So what is going on? This is weird." Harry asked regaining control of himself.

"Okay," she said trying to finish her laugh. "Here is what is supposed to happen. I am to help you collect all of your stuff and be out of here before your Uncle and Aunt call the muggle, um… what is it, oh, police. From that Fred is going to meet us at your window with Buckbeak and then we are flying to my house." She said clapping her hands together.

"Why aren't we just going to Grimmauld Place?" Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.

Arianna took in a breath of air, "Well Lupin decided that it would really be the best idea to throw you back into the dungeon with Kreature running around so soon, so you get to come and see my house, well I do to. I haven't been home in nearly a year." She said with a nod.

"Who all is going to be there?" Harry said still comprehending.

"Just me, you, mum, Lupin, and Fred will be there tonight. Lupin is there because Snape hasn't been around to make the Wolfsbane potion and I couldn't get a hold of the ingredients, and well tonight is a full moon. So there ya have it." She said standing up. "We really need to get ready because Fred should be here in about five minutes.

"Why is Fred coming?" Harry asked leading Arianna up the stairs to his room. She probably thought he was going to need to pack up.

"Well see Harry, Fred and I are like, I don't know, involved, and he was the only one I could really convince Buckbeak not to try and butcher." She said bracingly.

Harry let out a small "Oh," and opened the door to his room. He should have known Fred and her had been really close during the last year. How Fred had given her a big hug when the all had gotten back to Kings Cross Station, and how Ari had just fallen to pieces right there on the spot. It made sense.

It was still going to be alright though. Harry hadn't had any feelings like that for her just like she was a good friend.

Harry turned the light on in the room. Arianna looked around, "I didn't think that you were going to be completely ready," she said noticing his trunk in the middle of the floor and Hedwig hooting quietly in her cage. Ari bent down and stroked her head. Harry looked around giving one last good look at the room making sure he hadn't left anything out. His eyes rested on the bedside table where he saw one of the pictures Adreama had given him of his parents. He picked it up and proceeded to put it into his trunk when Arianna stopped him.

"Is that them Harry," she said motioning to the picture. Harry nodded and handed the picture frame over to her. "Your mum was so beautiful," she said looking down at the picture. It looked like her eyes were fogging up a little bit when she handed the frame back to Harry who finished putting it into his trunk.

They sat there for a minute. Arianna was playing with the charms on her bracelet. He saw how she was holding the black onyx dog one. She had put up a good show tonight. He saw now how she was fighting tears when she looked up at Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry said to her. At that she jerked up blinking her eyes quickly to get out the tears.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," she said grinning a little bit. "I was really worried about you when you left at the station. I am sorry that, well that we didn't really have a chance to say good bye. I just, I don't know lost it I guess. . ." she said her voice trailing off.

He heard a loud caw from the window. Arianna got up to look out it. At that someone tapped on the window that Arianna opened. Harry heard a shuffling but couldn't see anything. He figured Fred and Buckbeak where both under disillusionment charms. He was half right. Fred had pulled an invisibility cloak off his face as he snuck through the window.

"Boo," he said as he finished taking the cloak off. "Hey there Harry," he said shaking Harry's hand, "are you ready then."

"Yeah. It is good to see you. Everything going well," he said.

"Excellent," he said grabbing his wand out of his deep blue robes. He shrank Harry's luggage down small enough that Arianna stuck it in her purse. She giggled slightly and shook her head.

"We ought to let Hedwig just follow us," she said moving towards the owls cage.

"Yeah go ahead she'll follow then we can stick her cage into your purse to," he said opening the cage letting Hedwig out onto his shoulder. Fred then shrank her cage as well.

"Are we ready then," Arianna said putting Hedwig's cage along with Harry's luggage into her purse heading over to the window.

Downstairs he heard a glass break.

"Yeah we need to go now, I think mom just broke the news," she said whistling to Buckbeak who was taking a nap below. Buckbeak obliged and hovered up by the window. The three of them bowed to him, he returned the bow and Arianna got on first followed by Fred and then by Harry.

"Follow us girl," Harry said releasing Hedwig off his shoulder.

"Well lets go Buckbeak," Arianna said. The hippogriff flapped his wings with immense power and took off up into the air.

"So how far away is your home," Harry asked feeling the cool night air on his face,

"About 160 KM, but with Beaky it will probably only take about thirty minutes," she said turning her head slightly back to look at Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "How is the joke shop going then," Harry asked to Fred.

"We are doing great. Business is amazing giving the circumstances. We have in three months beaten Zonko's entire income." Fred said excitedly. "I think it is one of our employees that keeps bringing them back," he said winking and nodding at Ari.

"I heard that," Arianna said from somewhere ahead.

Harry felt a freedom that he hadn't in a long time. It was great. He loved to fly it had just always felt so natural; although being on the ass end of a hippogriff wasn't the greatest it was still good.

They went on like this for another twenty minutes. Harry loved seeing the moon rising from this height although he was sure that Lupin didn't have the same opinion. It was nice to see all of the little lights that dotted the countryside.

He suddenly felt a small lurch forward.

"We're almost there," Arianna said. Harry heard the excitement in her voice. She was going home.

"Is that it," Harry said pointing to a large white house in a clearing in the forest.

"Yeah," Ari said.

She was pulling Buckbeak down near a small stable. Her house was beautiful. It was surrounded by a large lush green yard and a flower in the back with a fountain. The house itself had many windows with lights coming out of some of them.

"You guys can wait here, I am going to put Buckbeak into a stall. I won't be long," she said as she went in leading Buckbeak in.

"This place is beautiful." Fred said looking around at the garden and the house.

"Yeah. It is. She is probably really happy to be home. You know. It would be a little odd to be a way from home like that," Harry said. "So what is the thing with you and her," Harry added smirking at Fred.

Fred though didn't get the joke or didn't take it as one. "I don't know, it is like one minute she can be so happy and smiling but then just fall to pieces or something, but she is an amazing person. I didn't even realize what all that goes on in her life until well we started going together. She is an amazing person." Fred said looking around to the barn.

Harry nodded. He and Arianna had been good friends but, not like him and Ron or Hermione. She was just there.

"Well let's go in," she said grabbing Fred's hand, and the headed up to the house.


	4. Late Night Disclosures

Chapter 3

Late Night Disclosures

Arianna led them in through a path through the garden. A set of glass doors led into a spacious living room with a large opening into the next room. A fireplace was in the corner along with shelves full to the limit of hundreds and hundred of books in all shapes and sizes. A coffee table with fresh flowers on it sat in the middle of several big comfy chairs with tables next to them with quills and parchment.

"Home," Harry heard Arianna whisper to herself.

Through the opening there was a large study with even more bookshelves filled with as many books as they could hold of all shapes and sizes. A large desk and another table were in there as were two fireplaces one, though was rather odd. Harry figured it was used for the floo network or something.

"If Hermione got in here I don't think you could get her back out." Harry said smiling.

"Oh this is nothing upstairs in my granddads old study, it is like the Hogwarts library times ten, with out an evil Madame Prince," she said leading them out into a long hallway with a row of long tall windows and several paintings.

"Ari!" Many of them yelled happily. "Welcome home dear," said a portrait of an older couple. A tall man with a slight belly and a mustache was waving at her. His hair and mustache were both snow white. He was wearing a pinstripe suit. The woman in the picture was sitting in a red chintz chair. She was wearing a blue violet dress. Her white hair was pulled into an elegant bun on the top of her hair. She had a very narrow face, she reminded Harry of McGonagall in many ways.

"Grandad, we were just talking about your library," she said facing the painting.

"We missed you very much dear, where is you mother," the lady said.

"She should be home soon. She was apparating." Ari replied. "This is Harry Potter and this is Fred Weasley," she said introducing them both.

"Ahh, we knew your father very well dear. He was a great man," Grandad said to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Well I am going to finish their tour of the house. I'll be back later okay," she said grabbing Fred's hand again and leading the group on down the hallway.

"I think I like your Grandparents. They seem awfully nice," Fred said to Arianna.

"Yeah, they were amazing people. My Grandmother died when I turned eleven and my Granddad died spring before I went to Grimmauld Place," she said looking down at her feet. "He got a lot done in the for our world you know. He was the Head of The International Ministry. I miss him a lot," Arianna said.

After they were out of the hallway they came into large round room. Probably an entry way. There was large marble staircase that led up to the next floor the room was very open and you could see up on the second floor. The ceiling had a large white bird on it, done in some kind of tiles that looked amazing.

"This is the entry way," her voice echoed throughout the room. "Usually its not this clean, or maybe it's the fact that I haven't been around to mess it all up," she said. "I'm parched. Do you guys need anything to drink so we can finish the tour of the downstairs and you guys can get settled in upstairs?"

Fred and Harry nodded in agreement. He was thirsty dinner seemed ages ago. Arianna then led them through an arch into a very small room with a room on the left right and straight ahead.

"On your left you can see the formal dining room. We generally only use it for Ministry dinners and family stuff,"

The room had a long wooden table that could fit about twenty people at it. Eight on each side and one at both ends. There was a large window at the end that looked out into the garden. The walls were painted a burgundy color that accented the cheery wood at the table.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yeah, one year it Christmas it was so beautiful. Granddad had a big dinner for some Ministry people. Their were garlands all around and my Grandma had enchanted snow flakes to fall onto the table but not like collect, oh it was so pretty," Arianna said leaning on the entry. "Across the hall you will find the kitchen which we will be going into in a second. And straight forward you have like just a room. The nap room I call it. There are big windows and it is really relaxing to sit in there. During the winter when it is snowing it is like magical. Now to the kitchen,"

The kitchen was large. The cabinets were a dark colored wood and the counters were all done in a dark blue marble. A small table sat close to a large bay window.

"This is where we eat when it is just us," Arianna said getting over to the cabinets to get glasses for something to drink. "What do you want?"

"Water will be fine," Harry said.

"Yeah water is fine," Fred agreed.

Arianna was dancing around while Fred and Harry sat down at the table. "It feels so good to be home, and know where everything is," she said sitting down with Harry and Fred at the table giving them their water.

They talked for fifteen or so minutes about just little stuff going on. Fred was telling them about his sixth year when Adreama came in looking frazzled.

"Harry your Aunt and Uncle are crazy. I may not be the sanest person in the world but they are crazy," she said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

Harry just smiled.

"So what happened? What broke?" Arianna said turning around to face her mother.

"Well at first they thought I was off my rocker, but then when I told them about how you and Harry went to school together, Harry's uncle through a glass of champagne at me. I tried to calm them down but that really didn't work. So after they had broken nearly every plate on the table I apparated home,"

"Don't the realize what is going on though, I mean they have to don't they," Arianna said watching her mother bustle around the kitchen looking for something.

"We'll I think I will let them cool off tonight and then go back and try again tomarrow, I don't know. Had Remus already gone when you guys got here,"

"Yeah, is he in the woods or something?" Arianna said.

"Yes. I told him that that would be his best bet. We are far, far out of the way from any muggle town, and even if he does travel all of the way through the forest, I don't think that there is a house around for a ways," she said taking a sip of her wine.

Harry looked down at his watch, it was nearly 10:30 it was amazing at how fast the night had went.

"You guys ought to go settle in for the night. Your probably tired."

"Yeah we are getting there,"

"How have things been with you Harry," Adreama said looking at him in a concerned motherly way.

"Pretty good," Harry said. He wanted to say how good it was to be out of the Dursley's house, and how happy he was to be here, and a million other things, but he bit his tongue.

"Well I am pooped you guys," Fred said breaking into the conversation.

"Yeah we should bail," Ari added standing up.

Harry followed suit as Arianna led them all back into the main entrance way and up the staircase.

"Well Harry you can stay in Addeliya's old room and Fred you can stay in the guest room," Arianna said when they made it to the second floor.

The two boys nodded.

"Harry this is your room," she said motioning into the first door to the right of the stairs. "Fred you need to enlarge his suitcase," she said pulling Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage out of her purse as she opened the door.

It was a fairly large room. It was painted in a bright yellow color with a large window near the bed. Ari sat Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage on the ground while Fred made them back to there normal size.

There was a tapping on the window. Harry opened it to let her in. She had a field mouse in her mouth.

"Ahh, lovely," Harry said as Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

"No worries that's how she shows affection for you, bringing you dead field mice," Arianna said pulling some more blankets out of a trunk in the closet.

"Well I think that there are better forms of affection," Fred said kissing Arianna on the top of her forehead.

Ari smiled and continued her conversation with Harry. The bathroom's two doors to your left mine is the next one over. You should be okay for the rest of night, so sleep well," she said as her and Fred walked out the door.

Harry changed into his nightclothes quickly and crawled into bed. It was a very comfortable one. It was good to see Arianna again, although, she seemed kind of far out this evening, but they hadn't been around each other in a long time.

It didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep. He barely noticed Arianna sneak back into her room thirty minutes after her and Fred had left his.

Harry slept soundly for a few hours when he was awoken to the sound of a guitar being strummed in the room next to his. Arianna wasn't sleeping. He wondered why. It should be easy for her to be asleep in her own home for the first time in a year. Harry got up and crept slowly out his room into the hallway and knocked on Arianna's door.

He heard a rustling, and she appeared at the door way in a set of long blue pajamas, "What are you okay," she said looking around at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just heard you play and I just," he began to stutter and Arianna let him come into her room just smiling and shaking her head.

Arianna's room was the exact opposite of the other rooms in the house. It wasn't clean and orderly like the others. It was painted a dark electric blue on the little wall that you could see. Everywhere else was covered in pictures and stickers and just little odds and ends. Many of them were of her riding her horse, or playing quidditch, or flying on a Hippogriff.

"Did I wake you up," Arianna said breaking Harry's fascination with the pictures.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sleeping that well anyway," Harry lied definetly.

"Why not?" Arianna said as she put her guitar up in a corner.

"Just thinking I guess. I don't know. It was weird," Harry trailed off.

"Oh," she said.

Harry looked at the clock that Arianna had on her bedside table it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Arianna asked as she stood up.

"Where?" Harry said. He was not in the least bit mood to go for a walk. He had every intention of crawling back in to the bed that was waiting for him next door and not waking up until tomorrow.

"I don't know out to the barn or something," She bustled around putting on a pair of shoes.

"Okay," Harry went to get his shoes. Wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

They walked out to the barn. Buckbeak was sleeping almost snoring, an all white horse was snoozing as well. Only creature up in there besides Harry and Arianna, was Ari's Buckskin mare, who was absolutely jumping around to see her.

"Are you really okay," Harry asked her leaning against the stall that Ari stood next to petting her horse, Leora.

It took Ari a little while to respond. She seemed dead focused on making Leora's forlock smooth.

"I guess, well to a point. I mean we shouldn't be expected to be over it by now, it is way to soon, Well it is for me. I don't know. I mean when I was at headquarters everytime I was in a room I was expecting him to walk in or something, like he was still there . . ." she trailed off. Her eyes were starting to glisten over. Harry had never appreciated the color of grey her eyes were. It was like they were light but dark at the same time, like looking into an illusion.

Harry heard her sniffle slightly, but she looked at him with a smile on her face. "You know I was really worried about you. I mean you just were sent back to your Aunt and Uncle's with out really getting to talk to anyone. I wanted to help you, but I really wasn't in the state of mind to help out anyone at the time," she replied looking down at her feet. "You've realized by now that Sirius was my dad right?" She said looking back up at Harry. "He hadn't wanted a daughter though. Kreature reminds me constantly. I figured that it was well you are a boy and my dad and your dad were best friends so I figured like that he wanted their kinds to go off to Hogwarts and be them all over again you know," she continued.

Harry didn't know what to do. He had figured it out. It made complete sense. Sirius really couldn't deny that Ari was his though. Every bad habit that Sirius had had was brought out even more thorough Ari. She had his hair, and eyes, and barkish laugh. It made complete sense. She was right though. Sirius clung to Harry for some reason, almost shunning Arianna completely. She tried so hard to fix that though, it just didn't work in time for her.

By now silent tears were streaming down her face. Before Harry had realized it he was holding Arianna in a hug.

"We should get back up to the house," her told her softly. She just shook her head, and they headed back up to the house.

A/n sorry guys I am pooped for the night, please review. I really need the support. Tell me if you like where this story is going or if it is just stupid or whatever, please.

zzzzz


	5. A Quick Resolution

Chapter 4

Quick Resolution

Harry led her back to the house and back to their rooms. He just didn't know what to do for her. It had to be hard.

Harry laid back down to sleep and fell into a dream. A great black dog was leading him down a sidewalk path in front of tall brick buildings. It was running in circles and chasing its tail. It snapped happily at birds and chased cats.

After a while of this it took a left turn down a dark alley way. The dog suddenly became less animated and began to lead Harry with great determination. He stopped and looked at a black door. He sat down and looked at it and then back at Harry wagging it's tail. Harry approached it with caution. Following the doors in his dreams never exactly turned out well. It had a silver phoenix for a knocker. Harry looked at it. He thought better of touching it, but as he moved away from the door the dog began to tug at the sleeves of his robes.

The alley then began to be lit by moonlight, and suddenly he found himself being shaken awake by Ari. What did she need now?

"Harry come on, you have got to get up, now!" she hissed at him in the night.

He sat up and looked at her bewildered. She had pulled her hair up and was holding her wand at her side. She looked very alert and awake.

"What's going on," Harry mumbled trying to find his glasses.

"Death Eaters, come on get your invisibility cloak, and grab your wand."

As those words came out of her mouth Harry's suddenly became alert. In one quick motion it seemed he was kneeling next to his trunk pulling out his cloak and pulling out his wand.

In the darkness there was a faint pop. His wand arm already was pointed at the maker of the sound. Fred stood in the darkness looking for Arianna who was moving around in the closet.

"She's gone, I looked around but she was nowhere," he said moving towards. Harry followed quickly.

"Damn, her," Arianna said moving backwards into the closet. "Come on," she said as she saw that they were all there. She moved to the back of the wall and stared at it for a moment. Suddenly a faint archway appeared in the middle of it. "Follow me," she whispered to the two boys.

Harry found himself following her down a narrow wooden stairway. It was littered with cobwebs and nearly all of the stairs creaked as the walked on them.

"Where are we going," Fred asked Arianna who had lit her wand and was leading them farther down.

"My granddad's study. I will explain in a second," she said stopping at another wall. She put her hand in the center of it and whispered something in the darkness. Another archway appeared as she led them onward into a large stone room.

As Harry entered he saw more books than he could ever remember seeing in one place in his whole life. There were tiny ones, ones taller than himself, thousands of them all placed neatly in shelves.

Arianna was bustling around in a large wooden desk that sat near a fire place. Fred was just looking around in awe at all of the books.

"So now, what is going on?" Harry asked her as she pulled sat out a small jar of what looked to be floo powder.

"There must be at least ten of them out there," She said still bustling around in the desk. "Are you sure my mum wasn't up there?" she asked regaining Fred's attention from all of the books.

"No, I looked around up there, down stairs in the kitchen, all over she was no where," he replied looking at Arianna worriedly.

She finally stopped bustling around and pulled a small leather pouch from the desk sticking it into the pocket of night robe. She stood there for a minute with her eyes closed probably thinking about what to do.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked her as she looked up sadly at the two boys.

"You guys need to get back to headquarters, alert someone," she said trailing off still thinking.

"What about you?" Fred asked sternly looking at her.

"I have to find Lupin," she said looking at him with a mingled expression of anxiety and flustration.

"What do you mean, Lupin is in the forest transformed into a wolf, I don't believe the Death Eaters are going to bother him," Harry said seeing her disgruntled face.

"Yeah but the sun will be up in thirty minutes, I honestly don't think that the Death Eaters will be cleared out by then. It wouldn't be the safest thing for him to do, waltzing up here while all of them are running around," she said with a tad bit of sarcasm in her voice.

She had a good point. The Death Eaters would either kill him on the spot or torture him.

"No, no, no, I am not leaving you here in this mess. You're a brilliant witch love but you are out numbered 10 to one," Fred said looking at her as if this was a big joke and she was going to say so any moment.

She walked over and embraced him into a hug. "If you guys stay here you will risk all of us. You will just slow me down trying to find him," she said looking at Fred.

"Yes, but what are you going to do if you find him before the sun is up? Just waltz up and start a conversation with the weather with him," Fred asked her.

"No. Have you forgotten that I am an animagus. You two aren't. He can't hurt me when I am transformed," she said turning to look at them. "You guys this is the best option we got right now. Get back to Headquarters and get help. I am a big girl I can take care of myself. Please I am begging you. This is the safest way to get everyone out. I trust you guys to get home," she said and with that she apparated leaving Harry and Fred looking at each other in disbelief.

"She is going to get herself hurt," Harry said making his way back to the path they had came through putting the invisibility cloak on.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"After her. You don't think that I am going to let her just stroll off into the moonlight with a dozen Death Eaters and a Werewolf running around do you?" Harry said looking at Fred as if he was dumb.

"No, you go back and alert everyone. I can apparate and find her," Fred said moving toward Harry.

"Don't boss me around as if I am a child. I may not be her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean that I am not going to try and help her," Harry said looking at Fred in disbelief.

"Listen I don't want to get in to a fight with you about this, but one of us needs to alert the Order," Fred said looking back icily at Harry.

"Remember, her mum is gone that is probably what she left to do. We'll both go and find her. We can use the cloak," Harry said as Fred just nodded his head smiling.

"Lets take a reality check here Harry. Her mum left three teenagers to fight off ten Death Eaters, do you honestly think that she is heading to Headquarters?" He replied.

"Fine then we will just go get her ourselves, because neither one of us is just going to go back," Harry said resolutely.

"Fine, lets go," Fred said picking up an end of the invisibility cloak.

With that they both headed up the narrow staircase out into the main house.

A/N Short, sweet, and to the point, this sets you for the next chapter, which will be posted tomarrow, unless something completley terrible happens i have it all writen in a notebook it is just 12:30 and i really do wish to sleep a little over my christmas holiday. please r/r i would like just a tiny bit of feedback


End file.
